Hot Night of Summer (vf)
by Lionix
Summary: Mitsuki jeune lycéene de 16 ans au corp plus que désirable n'en a foutrement rien a foutre des mec qui lui rôdent autour! Moins elle les fréquentent mieux elle se porte! D'où lui viens cette réticense pour les hommes! Tous ce qui conte pour elle sont les ÉTUDES! Mais tout changera quand elle dévlopera des penser obscènes envers le nouvelle élèves de sa classe...Castiel


**_Bonjour_**_,** cher lecteurs & lectrices. Voici une nouvelle histoire... Disons un peu osée si je ne m'abuse j'avertis de suite le contenu de ce premier chapitre de '' HOT NIGHT OF SUMMER'' un livre pleine de sensualité, d'érotisme, & de scènes osées! (WARNING! ÂMES SENSIBLE S'ABSTENIR!) Pourrais choquer certains lecteurs et lectrices! Pour ceux qui décide continuer et qui on ignorer mes avertissements ne pourrons pas dire que je ne les ai pas prévenue! (rire)**_

Bon choisissons un endroit simple ou les gens ne s'attendent pas à faire l'amour mais dans mon cas je vais prendre un endroit...comme... AH oui un lycée, et le personnage PRINCIPALE sera bien sur une jeune lycéenne BELLE,SEXY, SENSUELLE, INTÉLLIGENTE ET PAR DESSUS TOUT TRÈS MAIS TRÈS CONVOITER PAR LES MECS DE SON LYCÉE! CAPTIVER PAR SES ÉTUDES NE PENSANT CAS SES ÉTUDES ET RIEN D'AUTRE CE LAISSERA ATTEINDRE PAR LES PREMIÈRES PULTIONS QUE TOUTE JEUNE ADOLESCENTES DE 16 ANS FINISSENT PAR RESSENTIR MAIS N'AYANT JAMAIS CONNU SA AUPARAVANT ELLE COMMENCERA A ÊTRE PERTURBER PAR LES PENSÉES OBSCÈNES QU'ELLE AURA ENVERS LE NOUVEL ÉLÈVE DE SA CLASSE... **_CASTIEL_**...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**  
**(LE RÉVEIL)**

**OH, MON DIEU! OH, MON DIEU! IL EST DÉJÀ 7:30 COMMENT SA CE FAIT QUE JE N'AI PAS VU L'HEURE! JE VAIS ÊTRE EN RETARD POUR L'EXAMEN! JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS DUT ACCEPTER DE FAIRE UN T.S (Heures supplémentaires) LE CAFÉ ÉTAIS BONDÉ J'AI TERMINER 30 MIN PLUS TARD QUE PRÉVUE ET J'AI A PEINE ÉTUDIER! RAAHAHAHAH! EN PLUS L'EXAMEN EST AUJOURD'HUI!**

**_Mitsuki Nanamie (TSuki pour les intimes) est une fille joviale intelligente avec de grand rendement académique a des 90% et + dans son bulletin un peu partout. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre vraiment conte car elle est toujours plongée dans livres d'études elle a une côte d'enfer auprès des mecs de son lycée et est très demandée par ceux si. Mais a chaque fois qu'un garçon lui fait une déclaration elle l'éconduit* (ne partage pas ces sentiments et lui fait comprendre assez_**** clairement)**

J'ai courue comme une vraie dingue pour me rendre à l'école, jamais de ma vie je ne suis arrivée en retard et surtout pas un jour d'examen! Ce ne sera sûrement pas aujourd'hui la première fois! Je cour comme une disjoncter à travers les couloirs avant d'arriver en classe. Une chance le prof lui-même et arriver 5 min après moi donc je ne me suis pas fait gronder. Après çà la journée c'est passée à merveille! Du début jusqu'à la fin des cours! HAAAA...= (soupir de soulagement)

Après une longue journée de travail et d'étude je me dirige vers la sortit de l'école. Quand j'entends la vois de Takuto.

**Takuto:** TSuki, TSuki, attend moi!

**Mitsuki:** Oh, salut Taku! Dit donc pourquoi cours-tu ainsi à en perdre à laine? Il ce passe quelque chose?

**Takuto:** Pour la fille la plus populaire auprès des élèves et professeurs ça m'étonne que tu ne sois toujours pas informée de la nouvelle! Ah...ah (reprend son souffle)

**Mitsuki:** Quoi quelle nouvelle?!

**Takuto:** Il y a un nouvel élève qui va débarquer dans notre classe!

**Mitsuki:** QUOIIIIII! MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE! NOUS SOMME EN FIN DE TRIMESTRE NOUS NE POUVONS ACCUELLIR DE NOUVEAU ÉLÈVE A CETTE ÉTAPE SI DE L'ANNÉE! C'EST INADMICIBLE!

**Takuto:** Euh... Tsuki...tsuki [...] TSUKIII!

**Mitsuki:** MAIS QUOI A LA FIN TU NE VOIS PAS QUE JE PARLE?!

**Takuto:** Si mais la raison pour laquelle je t'en ai parlé c'est qu'il paraît que ce mec est super CANON!

**Mitsuki:** Ohhh... Juste **_ÇA?!_**

**_Takuto: _**COMMENT ÇA ''**_ JUSTE ÇA''_**?!

**Mitsuki:** Takuto combien de fois je t'ai dit que les mecs ne m'intéressaient pas?

**_Takuto:_** Oui mais... Tu pourrais quand même t'essayer!

**Mitsuki:** NON, JE NE VEUX PAS! LES HOMMES NE M'APPORTENT QUE SOUFFRANCE ET MALHEURE! ALORD NE ME PARLE PLUS DE ÇA! COMPRIS?! **(JE N'AVAIS JAMAIS LEVER LA VOIX SUR TAKUTO. JE PENSE QUE SA LA SURPRISE MOI QUI AI D'UN NATURELLE SI CALME & SEREIN)**

**_Takuto:_** Tu ne t'en as jamais remis n'est-ce pas? (lui lança un regard de compassion *comme une mère*)

**Mitsuki:** (Quand je vis son regard plein de tendresse je ne puis contenir mes larmes... J'avais beau me retenir, et me retenir elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de couler tellement la douleur était intense. Une douleur que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis... Takuto est la seule personne m'ayant déjà vu ainsi et personne d'autre.)

**FLASH BACK: **Quand j´étais au collège j´étais éperdument amoureuse du plus beau garçon de ma classe. Le jour de la St- Valentin de cette même année je lui fait ma déclaration. J´étais sur de me faire éconduire. Mais il n´en ne fut pas ainsi. Il m´invita à sortir avec lui et bien sûr j´accepta son invitation avec joie. Il était gentil, doux, affectueux envers moi mais je savais quelque part en dedans de moi que tous cet amour ne m´étais pas destiné. Et un jour mes craintes se concrétisèrent. Il était là au pied de l´arbre à fleur qui se trouve dans le parc près de notre école. Il était en compagnie...d´une fille et cette fille c´était Takuto. Il lui faisait des avances. Je savais que cela la faisait souffrir car elle partageait les mêmes sentiments mais malgré tous elle le repoussait. Je pouvais voir les larmes coulées sur ses joues, je pouvais lire la tristesse dans ses yeux et malgré ça elle continuait de le repousser. Moi qui depuis le début n´avais pas réagis, d´un éclair je me mis entraver eux deux. Il n´en fut pas moins stupéfait. Mon regard qui depuis des années n´avais exprimé que de l´innocence et la gentillesse, dégageait un sentiment de haine, de colère et d´amertume. Un regard terrifiant qui ne me ressemblait en rien. Comme si quelqu'un d´autre avait pris procession de mon corps. Cette sensation de mort qui coulait en moi ne m´effrayait pas du tout. Quand je levai les yeux vers Takuto elle le vit, elle vit tous le sentiment noir et sombre que j´avais refouler depuis et je pouvais lire sur son visage le doux dessin de la peur. Quand je me tournai vers lui il vit la même chose quelle! Il n´eut pas le temps de me voir bouger que déjà j´étais à 10 cm et moins de ses lèvres. Je m´approcha comme pour l´embrasser et à ce moment la colère qui m´avais nourrit jusqu´ici s´estompa pour faire place a une immense tristesse. Je lui chuchota tous en m´avançant de lui et lui dit:

**_POURQUOI?!_**

Le simple fait de prononcer ce mot qui voulait tout dire: la haine, la tristesse le désespoir qui put en émaner décrivait tous ce que je ressentir et comme pour lui dire adieu je déposa un baiser sur la bouche nos langues s'entremêlèrent, ses lèvres étaient si douce ( d'un côté j'eus mal que me rappela que je devrais leur dire adieu). Quand enfin nous cessâmes de nous embrasser mes yeux n'exprimait rien je me tourna vers Takuto et lui dit:

Viens on rentre à la maison...

et pendant que nous marchions en direction de chez nous je me tournai une dernière fois pour le regarder: nous tombâmes regard dans regard puis lui cria:

**OUBLIE NOUS ÇA VAUT MIEUX!**

Et ça en lui adressant un sourire plein d'amour. Quelque part je n'arrivais pas à le détester comme je le voudrais. Après cet incident Takuto et moi changea d'école, et depuis ce jour nous évitons les garçons. Takuto moins touchée par cette histoire continuait de ce comporté normalement tout en évitant d'avoir un contact physique ou sentimental avec eux, je fis pareil pour éviter de souffrir comme j'avais souffert. Je devins également très protectrice envers elle car elle ma seul ma seul famille certes nous ne sommes pas sœurs de sang mais puisque nous avons grandis dans le même orphelinat nous avons appris à prendre l'une de l'autre. Maintenant que nous sommes plus âgées nous vivons dans l'appartement qui nous est offert dans le forfait scolaire. Mais pour le garder il faut que nous gardions des notes au-dessus des 90% en bas de cela notre logement nous sera retiré et nous serons expulsées du lycée (pour payer nos études nous travaillons pendant nos temps libre)

**Fin du FLASHBACK**

Takuto me pris dans ses bras. La cour était vide. Heureusement pour moi! Vous imaginez si tout le monde me voyait ainsi! Trop la honte! Après avoir pleuré un bon coup et après avoir inondé comme il faut les vêtements de Takuto nous avons entamé le chemin du retour.

**Takuto: **Tu sais Tsuki si je t'ai blessé pendant tout ce temps je suis désolé. Si j'ai semblée si indifférente à ce qui s'était passé sache que ce n'étais pas le cas. C'est que j'ai senti le besoin de me comporter ainsi.

**Mitsuki: **Mais de quoi parles-tu?

**Takuto: **J'ai pensé que si moi je succombais tu succomberais à ton tour...

Il eut un brève instant de silence avant que je ne décèle de minuscules larmes couler le long de ses joues, qui elle, avait pris une teinte rosées. Elle pleurait, pleurait sans arrêt, les larmes ne voulaient de couler comme des chutes incontrôlables elle ce déversaient sur son visage pour le marquer d'une tristesse infreinable. Mais même noyer dans cette cascade de chagrin, elle ne criait pas, ne gloussait pas comme si il ne lui était pas permis. Un bonheur inaccessible.

**Takuto: **... JE NE VOULAIS PLUS TE VOIR SOUFFRIR PAR **MA** FAUTE! **MOI... **moi... tous ce que je voulais s'était te protéger. Pour **UNE **fois dans ma vie, JE VOULAIS** TE** protéger et ne plus être un fardeau pour toi...

**Mitsuki: **Takuto...

Je l'ai pris l'en lassa de mes bras et à ce moment elle cria toute les larmes de son corps. Après cette infusion d'émotion elle enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine et continua de pleuré contre mon cœur pour que cet appel du désespoir lui parvienne.

Une fois a la maison je lui préparai un bon bol de Ramen* et après ce copieux repas nous sommes allé nous coucher.

* * *

LE LENDEMAIN:

BIP! BIP! BIP!

**Mitsuki: **MERDE! MERDE! MERDE! 10:30 j'ai 15 minutes de retard!

Aujourd'hui c'est samedi à la fin du trimestre le samedi exceptionnellement nous avons un congé. Mais moi je travaille, et je n'ai pas entendue le cadran sonner! Franchement je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ces dernier temps, j'ai du mal à me réveiller le matin et ça depuis que Takuto m'a dit que le nouvel élève arrivait ce lundi. Serai ce sa venue qui me perturbe a ce point? Ou peut-être que le fait de lui faire visiter l'établissement, de lui expliquer les règlements de l'école me stress? De plus il sera sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à la fin de ce Trimestre. [...] **RAAHAHAHA! **Fait chier quand même! Pourquoi moi?!

Arriver au café je fais une irruption spectaculaire quand je défonce la porte d'entrée et que je me rue vers les vestiaires pour enfiler mon uniforme. Takuto elle, était déjà en train de travailler. Je m'habille en toute vitesse et me dirige vers l'un de nos clent n'ayant toujours pas été servis et avec l'un de mes plus beau sourire je lui dis:

Bonjour maitre dite moi ce qui pourrais vous faire plaisir. Un thé peut-être?

~SILENCE~

-.-+ NON mais quelle impolitesse! Ne peut pas être plus désagréable! Il doit être sourd ma parole!(Je lui tapote l'épaule) Il se tourne et me dit sur un ton arrogant.

Salut... Tu me veux quoi?

O-k sa c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Pensais-je!

Je repris mon calme et je lui dis:

Veuillez excusez ce que je m'apparaitre à faire

Il me répondit alors avec la même arrogance:

Peu importe ce que cela peut être si ça peut te faire plaisir tu es toute pardonnée

**Mitsuki: RAAHAHAHAHA! **C'est que t'ai chiant toi bon dieu de merde!

Alors avec un élan de rage elle lui assainit un coup qui n'était pas près d'oublier. (Il ne faut pas oublier que notre amie Mitsuki est championne de KICK-BOXING qu'elle a une force Chi phénoménale et qu'elle a une agilité incroyable au maniement du sabre. En fait elle excelle dans tous ce qu'elle entreprend surtout les armes martiaux.)

Il parât son coup avec agilité et cela tous en lui lançant un souris moqueur il lui fit également un petit clin d'œil. Pour une raison qu'elle ignore il arrivait à la mettre hors d'elle. Normalement elle si calmes et sage d'esprit et d'âmes fut submerger par une énergie incontrôlable assez pour perdre son sang-froid. Puis elle repartir a la charge avec un 360 flip. Cette fois si il parât son coup avec une seul mais et repoussa sa jambe avec une force incroyable.

Pour leur part pendant que les deux jeunes gens menaient leur lutte acharné les clients eux commençais à ce réunir autour des combattant ils étaient concentré sur le combat qui devenait de plus en plus intense. On arrivait à déceler de l'érotisme dans l'aire. En effet il menait leur combat avec fougue et sensualité (je vous laisse imaginer). Chaque coup que lui assenait mitsuki il l'est paraient et a chaque fois sa la faisait chier! Puis il lui relança son sourire prétentieux. Malgré leur agilité nos deux jeunes amis étais épuiser il faut dire que l'utilisation du Chi est très épuisant de plus il est certain que pour paré les coups de mitsuki cette technique est de mise. Au bout d'un moment ils remarquèrent que les clients les fixaient avec un regard d'admiration. Ils s'arrêtaient l'aire étonnée, puis se regardèrent dans les yeux. Quand elle plongea dans son regard elle fut énormément troublé par ses yeux d'un brun marron si foncer que l'on pourrait croire qu'il son noir mais ce qui lui fit comprendre s'était les petits reflets doré que l'on pouvait apercevoir quand ils étaient exposé au soleil. Bien sûre elle remarqua tous cela lors de leur combat. Ça devait être également son cas car il se mit soudainement à rougir. Elle le remarqua et détourna le regard du sien. Soudain, un sourire vin se dessiner sur le visage du jeune homme.

POV MITSUKI: Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il a sourire comme un débile lui? Il fait vraiment tous pour m'énerver?! Mais je dois être raisonnable tout ça ma épuiser lui aussi d'ailleurs et il s'est très bien tout comme moi que nous ne pourrons continuer comme ça!

Après nous êtes fixer ainsi pendant dieu sait combien de temps nous quittâmes notre position de combat pour passer en mode salutation.

Je m'inclinai vers l'avant il fit alors de même nous nous relevâmes. Tomba regard dans regard je rougie et au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir CE fut comme un coup dans ma poitrine une douleur qui me fendit l'âme! Je dramatise peut-être mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte les brèves moments passer en sa compagnie me fit plaisir c dure de l'admettre mais c comme ça je ne peux rien dire d'autre! Alors à cet instant je me ruai ver lui. Mais reprit conscience m'arrêta et cria:

NON!

Ce mot résonna alors à travers tous le café, ce fut alors le silence total comme si plus rien n'existait que rien n'avais jamais existé! Je sais que c soudain mais je n'y peux rien je sens que si je n'en l'empêche pas de partir sans rien savoir de lui je le regretterai pour le restant de ma vie!

T-Tu ne partiras pas je te l'interdit!

Il me répondit alors avec froideur:

Ah oui, je voudrais bien voir comment tu conte m'en empêcher

Silence je ne savais quoi répondre à ça! Pourquoi l'avais-je poursuivi cela ne me ressemblait d'agir ainsi!

C'est bien ce que je pensais me dit-il sur le même ton arrogant

Toute cette scène ce déroula sur les yeux ébahie de Takuto. Jamais ne m'avais t'elle vu réagir ainsi?

Il tourna les Talons ce dirigeant vers la porte comme si il n'e s'était jamais rien passer. Quand j'entendis le son de la porte ce referment à cet instant je ne contrôlait plus mon cœur comme mon corps tous ce que je sais c que comme une scène au ralentit je me vis détaler, me lançant à sa poursuite accouru vers lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'ouvris la porte pour ne pas dire enfoncer. Takuto me poursuivi, J'étais épuiser et pourtant me corps ne voulais pas s'arrêter ma tête me disait stop mais mon être tous comme mon cœur refusait. J'avais beau lui dire calme toi arrête toi rien à faire je continuais à courir à en perdre haleine. je le voyais il était en avant de moi. Je le voyais lui aussi courrais.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu cour? Me fuis-tu? Pensais-je

Je pouvais entendre Takuto qui criait mon nom a tu tête qui me suppliait de m'arrêter.

Désolé Takuto mais je ne peux pas je ne pourrais te dire pourquoi mais il faut que je le rattrape!

Enfin arriver à ses coter je lui empoigne le bras avant de lui crier!

Tes sourd ma parole tu ne m'as pas entendu crier?!

Si mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je ne t'écoute Me dit-il sur le même ton que je lui trouvais exaspérant

Et bien maintenant je vais te donner une raison de m'écouter! Lui criais-je avec rage

Soit je t'écoute mais je te donne seulement 2 minute je n'ai pas de t'en a perdre avec une fille d'en ton genre dit-il avec arrogance

Rhahahahah! Conard tu fais chier! Bon O.K écoute moi bien l'espèce d'arrogant a face de bœuf car je ne te le répéterai pas 2 fois compris?! Bon...

**JE M'APPELLE MITSUKI NANAMIE ET SOUVIENT TOI EN CAR C'EST MOI QUI TE DONNERA LA RACLÉE DU SIÈCLE QUI T'ENVERA PLEURÉ DANS LES JUPES DE TA MÈRE ET NE CROIS PAS QUE C'EST PARCE QUE JE SUIS UNE FILLE QUE TU VA RETENIR TES COUPS PARCE QUE MOI J'TE FERAIS PAS DE CADEAU! EST-CE ASSEZ CLAI-REEE!?**

J'arrêtai de parler quand je vis un sourire se dessiner au commissure de ses lèvres! Comment ose-t-il?! Mais pour une quelconque raison je ne fus pas vexer longtemps avant de me mettre à rire à mon Toure...

Hahahahahah... Tu sais que t'es plutôt marrante comme fille toi! hahahahah...

Tait toi c pas drôle j'te dis! lui dis-je Joux rouge comme une pomme

Bon, maintenant que tu t'es bien foutu de moi tu ne voudrais pas me dire ton nom?

NON!

Oh mais pourquoi?! Ce n'est pas juste!

Pff...Haha haha...T'inquiètes j'te taquine mais pourquoi tien tu tant à savoir mon nom?

Ça...ça ne te regarde pas...

Bon je respecte ça...

Vraiment?

Hum...hum...oui

Oh finalement il est plus class que je ne le pensais... me dis-je

Bon si tu veux tout savoir je me nomme Castiel

C'est beau Castiel lui dis-je avec gentillesse

Merci! On ne peut pas en dire autant de ton nom!

Hé!

C'est une blague! Je trouve ça très mignon... me murmura t'il

Quoi tu trouves mon nom... **MIGNON?!**

Oui pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

Euh si un peu ...mais... merci! :)

L'a journée se termina ainsi. Il me proposa de me raccompagner et j'acceptai sa proposition! Mais pourquoi?! Pourquoi lui?! Un pur inconnu rencontré par hasard dans un café et... et moi je décide de faire ami amie avec lui?! Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans ma tête ou quoi?! M-mais j'ai... j'ai envie de le laisser pénétrer dans a ma vie... Une fois sortit de mes penser je réalisai que l'on se trouvait devant notre immeuble et c'est à **Ce **moment que je fis une horrible découverte...


End file.
